Brave
by Aryn Riddle
Summary: “…bisogna avere il coraggio di seguire i propri sentimenti…” questo è l'unico modo per vivere davvero. per vivere e non limitarsi solo ad esistere. questo è ciò che Harry scoprirà...Voldemortharry, AU, OOC, Nc17
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brave

Subtitle: "…bisogna avere il coraggio di seguire i propri sentimenti…"

Author: Aryn Riddle

Categories: Harry Potter

Pairing: Voldemort/Harry

Disclaimer: i personaggi utilizzati in questa storia non sono miei, ma appartengono a Joanne Kathleen Rowling e a tutti coloro che hanno i diritti sui libri, film e gadget di "Harry Potter". Vorrei precisare però che alcuni personaggi di questa storia sono miei, frutto della mia immaginazione, così me ne prendo il merito. Per il resto mi limito a trascrivere una piccola fantasia che la mia mente a partorito sulle affascinanti avventure di Harry Potter, quindi questa storia non è a scopo di lucro.

Avvertimenti: AU, ooc molto forte per alcuni personaggi lieve per altri, ci sono 'parole non consone' (per chi non sopporta gli insulti o le parolacce non legga), scene molto NC-17 (che saranno prontamente annunciate) anche 18,19 forse anche 20, yaoi! (boyXboy, ragazzo con ragazzo a chi non piace non legga per l'amor di Dio!)

Note: Non ci saranno scene sadiche o di violenza e tutti i rapporti in cui i personaggi potranno incappare saranno consensuali…non preoccupatevi non uscirà fuori da un angolo uno stupratore nelle sembianze di Harry Potter (uno a caso) pronto a fare strage di minori!

Indice per tutti i capitoli:

"parlato„

'_serpentese'_

**pensieri**

Prologue:

Voldemort era famoso per la sua crudeltà, freddezza e genialità che dimostrava ogni qual volta un problema gli si presentava a disturbare il suo cammino. Uno dei tanti problemi che un "rivoluzionario" (o così si definiva) come lui doveva affrontare erano i nemici, ovvero tutti coloro che avevano l'assurda speranza di fermarlo in nome del loro ideale, primo tra tutti: Harry Potter.

Quel ragazzino, che gli era sfuggito alla tenera età di un anno, era diventato non tanto una spina nel fianco, ma un vero e proprio pugnale! Quel moccioso, ormai ventunenne, era riuscito a distruggere il suo impero, sconvolgere i suoi piani, portare l'Ordine della Fenice a una potenza che neanche Silente si sarebbe mai immaginato di raggiungere, ed ora l'aveva accerchiato. Era solo nel suo grande maniero, colmo di rabbia, i suoi Mangiamorte ormai l'avevano abbandonato e Harry Potter stava guidando il suo esercito nell'irruzione nella sua dimora.

Cosa poteva fare?

Aveva perso?

Il grande Lord Voldemort, colui-che-non-può-essere-nominato, il distruttore del mondo magico, l'assassino e il mandante di tanti omicidi, Satana in persona, era stato accerchiato da un ragazzino e attendeva la sua disfatta.

E cosa gli sarebbe successo? La morte?

see magari! Sicuramente quel moccioso l'avrebbe spedito ad Azkaban!

Umiliato ad Azkaban!

NO! Nononono!

Lui non l'avrebbe mai permesso!

In un impeto di ira prese la prima cosa che gli passò sotto mano e la scaraventò dall'altro lato della stanza. Era un raffinato comodino in legno scuro di mogano, lavorato finemente, che si frantumò in più parti al contatto con la parete. Molti oggetti che il comodino conteneva caddero e si sparpagliarono intorno ai resti e alle scaglie di legno in tutta la stanza. Voldemort si soffermò a vedere i resti, ironico…ironico davvero…quel comodino rappresentava benissimo la sua vita. Bello e maestoso come Voldemort era stato ed ora in briciole.

Mentre questi pensieri si impadronivano di lui sentì la collera aumentare, sopraffacendolo. Doveva distruggere, sbriciolare, demolire tutto ciò che poteva, così si girò intorno cercando un nuovo sfogo per la sua rabbia. Guardava come un ossesso quando ad un tratto un oggetto attirò la sua attenzione…poco distante da dove giaceva il comodino scintillava una piccola targhetta d'oro. Voldemort si avvicinò all'oggetto e lo prese in mano. Avrà avuto più o meno la grandezza di un bigliettino da visita e aveva delle caselline nelle quali si vedeva un numerino che poteva essere facilmente modificato grazie a una piccola rotella posta sotto la casellina.

"forse…„

Si domandò ad alta voce l'Oscuro. Aveva riconosciuto l'oggetto. Era un Orpex. Un oggetto raro e molto pericoloso, di solito veniva utilizzato solo in casi disperati ma d'altronde quello non era un caso disperato? L'Orpex serviva a viaggiare nel tempo, avanti o indietro a proprio piacimento semplicemente decifrando l'anno e la data in cui si desiderava andare. Ma c'era una controindicazione…una volta arrivato nell'era prestabilita il viaggiatore aveva 12 ore di tempo prima di svanire nel tempo...il che significava morire.

Ecco perché si utilizzava in casi particolari…di solito erano persone disperate, provenienti da futuri con realtà orrende che vogliono cambiare il corso della storia…sono disperate e senza nulla da perdere…una persona stile 'Harry Potter' ma adesso Harry Potter aveva la meglio e Voldemort era disperato.

Così piano piano guardando sempre quell'oggetto gli si formò in mente un'idea…forse se tornasse indietro di venti anni…quando tutto cominciò…si non aveva scelta, ora come ora Lord Voldemort era debole, solo e in procinto di perdere la guerra. Sarebbe tornato in dietro nel tempo di venti anni, avrebbe parlato con il Lord Voldemort di venti anni fa e avrebbe trovato una soluzione…

"Voldemort dove sei?„

La voce di Potter risuonò in tutta la villa.

"Quando i giochi si fanno duri…i duri iniziano a giocare! Arrivederci caro Harry„

Detto ciò digitò la data nello strumento e sparì in un lampo di luce.

L'oscuro signore sentì il suo corpo essere risucchiato nello strumento e poi tutto ad un tratto si senti come spinto verso l'esterno e cadde in un freddo pavimento di pietra. Si guardò intorno per osservare meglio il paesaggio di quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una prigione. Stanza circolare, pareti di fredda pietra grigia intervallata da catene e anelli che spuntavano tra una mattonella e l'altra, nessuna finestra ma solo qualche fiaccola qua e là che illuminava lievemente la stanza e un'unica porta di legno che aveva tutta l'aria di essere lurida e molto vecchia…ma anche familiare. A Voldemort non occorse che qualche secondo per capire perché. Era la porta della sua stanza preferita.

Venti anni fa quando il suo potere era al culmine si dilettava nel torturare i suoi prigionieri in quella stanza così tanto che la ribattezzò: la camera dei giochi.

D'un tratto un cigolio sinistro lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e lo fece scattare davanti alla porta che venne spalancata da un Voldemort molto diverso da se stesso. Evidentemente il Voldemort più giovane era molto sorpreso nel vedere quella strana figura nella sua prigione, soprattutto se era "intatta". Entrò di più nella stanza senza dire una parola ma osservando sempre lo sconosciuto con curiosità e prudenza. Dietro di lui due mangiamorte stavano trascinando all'interno una giovane donna incosciente. Entrati anch'essi si fermarono a guardare lo strano individuo sorpresi e intimoriti dall'aspetto di quest'ultimo. Non sapevano che fare e il loro sguardo saettava dal loro padrone all'oscuro personaggio.

Il Voldemort più giovane ghignò.

"bene,bene,bene…abbiamo un'ospite…chi siete?„

Anche l'Oscuro Signore, quello più anziano, ghignò con lo stesso ghignò che vide nella faccia del suo auto più giovane.

'_Chi sono io? Io, mio caro, sono il Lord Voldemort fra venti anni'_

Voldemort sorrise soddisfatto all'espressione completamente sbalordita del giovane Riddle che d'un tratto divenne ancor più bianco e la bocca gli cadde leggermente, ma non durò molto infatti il giovane Riddle s'apprestò a rimettersi la sua consueta mascherina inespressiva.

'_Come faccio a sapere che non stai mentendo?'_

'_Chi altri sa parlare serpentese?' _

**Beh a parte Potter…** pensò fra se e se il Voldemort più vecchio.

L'oscuro signore sembrò riflettere su l'osservazione del suo auto più anziano.

'_Sarà ma ancora non mi fido…'_

Voldemort ghignò pensando quando eccezionale era anche venti anni fa (modesto nd/A)

'_Bene, il mio vero nome è Tom Orvoloson Riddle…il nome di quello sciocco babbano di mio padre che abbandonò mia madre che morì dandomi alla luce…ma io lo uccisi quando ebbi sedici anni…e ti dirò che è stata la cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto…'_

'_Bene ti credo…allora perché sei tornato indietro?'_

L'espressione del vecchio Riddle si fece seria d'un tratto.

'_Il futuro è diventato orrendo…orrendo. Dobbiamo parlare di cose molto serie se vogliamo che il nostro regno persista e ho pochissimo tempo.'_

Il giovane Voldemort sembrò soffermarsi a ragionare se dare fiducia a quello che si definiva il suo 'auto più vecchio' o meno ma poi prese una decisione.

'_Bene allora ci aspetta una lunga chiacchierata…' "_legate la donna e date ordine a tutti di non disturbarmi, ho affari da sbrigare…prego se vuoi seguirmi, da questa parte.„

E con un gesto elegante della mano invitò il più vecchio Voldemort ad uscire dalla prigione. Lo scortò lungo interminabili scalinate, passando per vari piani, corridoi, stanze e biblioteche fino ad arrivare a un lussuoso e raffinato studio arredato completamente da scaffali colmi di vecchi libri e pergamene dall'aria millenaria, un piccolo ma graziosissimo caminetto dove ardeva un bel fuoco dalle varie sfumature arancio/dorate, una scrivania di legno dietro alla quale c'era una bellissima sedia dall'aria molto comoda di colore rosso, stile XVI secolo.

**Ho sempre adorato quella poltrona.**

Pensò ghignando fra se e se il Vecchio Riddle.

"Prego accomodati.„

Il giovane si accomodò, sulla sedia rossa, dietro alla scrivania riunendo le punte delle dita e guardando il suo auto mentre si accomodava.

"Sapete…„ inizio il vecchio Voldemort "…sembrate una brutta copia di Silente„

Il giovane Riddle sembrò come scottato dall'osservazione del suo auto e s'apprestò velocemente a spostare le mani e posarle dolcemente sulla scrivania.

Rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per qualche minuto.

Due oscurità che si perdono in due rubini.

Pelle candida che si trova contrapposta a una bianca carnagione.

Capelli color ala di corvo che non sono contemplati nell'altra immagine.

Insomma, un bel giovane che osserva il suo futuro con scetticismo.

"Bene inizia pure…„

Il vecchio Voldemort s'appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia e iniziò il suo racconto. Impiegò più o meno quattro ore per far capire bene la situazione al suo auto giovane e dovette anche abbassare le sue protezioni mentali per permettere che il giovane Voldemort capisse pienamente il suo futuro.

"Ok, allora che faremo?„

"Bene, io ormai come avrai capito sparirò fra qualche ora, tu sei ancora in tempo…non uccidere Harry Potter! Ha poteri straordinari che vanno sviluppati e controllati, naturalmente dovrai occupartene tu…in più è il nostro eguale, fallo tuo, portalo dalla tua parte…e poi è un bel ragazzo„

"?„

"O suvvia sono te stesso, so anche i tuoi gusti sessuali!„

Il giovane Riddle si limitò a ghignare.

"Bene e poi?„

"Poi mio caro farai ciò che ti dico: ucciderai i coniugi Paciok e risparmierai loro figlio Neville che quello stupido di Silente crederà il prescelto„ Voldemort ghignò maligno e continuò "intanto continua con il tuo regno di terrore e tieni d'occhio Harry Potter, aspetta che vada ad Hogwarts e fai in modo che Draco Malfoy, il figlio di Lucius Malfoy, gli diventi amico così potrai avvicinarlo indisturbato a te e intrappolarlo tra le tue grinfie…immagina la faccia del vecchio bastardo quando scoprirà che il suo adorato pupillo, Neville non vale un H mentre, tu…tu avrai al tuo fianco una potenza immensa…l'unico che può salvare il mondo dei maghi, ma che pende dalle tue labbra…„

Entrambi scoppiarono in una risata, pregustando il momento.

"Benissimo farò come mi hai detto. Ma se Potter non accettasse? Se non volesse passare alle tenebre ed unirsi a me? Che dovrò fare?„

"Non ti preoccupare, lo conosco benissimo…durante le nostre battaglie abbiamo parlato spesso e una di queste discussioni mi rimase particolarmente in mente„

Voldemort fece una pausa accomodandosi meglio nella poltrona e riprese velocemente

"una volta mi disse che in un certo senso mi invidiava perché ero ciò che a lui 'sarebbe piaciuto diventare' freddo, vendicativo, voleva rifarsi su chi l'ha trattato male, perfino su Silente il quale l'ha solo utilizzato…„

"e allora perché non si è unito a te? „ interruppe il giovane Riddle

"gli feci la stessa domanda, gli chiesi: allora perché non ti unisci a me Potter? e sai cosa mi rispose?„ il suo viso fu attraversato da un sorriso carico d'amarezza "mi disse che non poteva perché ormai quella era la sua vita…quella era la vita in cui IO l'avevo spinto!„

**D'altronde è vero…**pensò per l'ennesima volta il Lord Oscuro, si ricordava benissimo quella discussione. Era una fredda notte di dicembre, si trovavano sulla torre più alta di un castello scozzese. Sotto di loro la battaglia tra l'Ordine della fenice (insieme agli Auror del ministero) e i Mangiamorte non sembrava voler terminare, si sentivano urla, esplosioni, formule che rimbombavano ovunque. E loro lì. Soli in quella torre. A squadrarsi con le bacchette ognuno puntate al cuore dell'altro. A parlare come vecchi amici. Ma in fondo non erano questo? Non erano vecchi amici? Come dice quel vecchio detto babbano…il tuo miglior amico è il tuo nemico. Giusto…forse (pensò l'Oscuro), in fondo, i babbani non sono così stupidi…ma in fondo in fondo…comunque resta il fatto che quelle parole si stamparono nel cuore dell'oscuro e non lo lasciarono mai più in pace 'perché? Perché questa è la mia vita Voldemort! È questo che TU hai deciso per me quando cercasti di uccidermi'. Voldemort si ricordava che a quel tempo pensò a quelle parole per intere settimane, sentiva una strana sensazione dentro lo stomaco e non ne capiva il motivo. Con il senno di poi capì che quella sensazione era tristezza mista a rabbia. Lui poteva avere Harry dalla sua…ma rovinò tutto tempo fa per paura. Per paura di perdere tutto ciò che aveva, per paura di ridursi nelle condizioni in cui ora stava annegando.

Il giovane Voldemort acconsentì con un cenno della testa

"ah, un'altra cosa…cerca un certo Nicolas Flamel ha una cosa detta: 'pietra filosofale' ti renderà immortale„

Voldemort vide tranquillamente l'eccitazione che si impadroniva della sua giovane copia a quelle parole e vide anche i suoi occhi che ora scintillavano con una strana luce "bene, Nicolas Flamel…amichetto di Silente scommetto„

"naturale!„ rise il vecchio Voldemort. "bene ora che sai tutto non mi resta che augurarti buona fortuna, rimani sempre così„ scherzò su con se stesso

L'altro lo ringraziò di tutte le informazioni e i piani promettendo che sarebbe andato tutto liscio.

"ti mancano due ore dove andrai ora?„

"ho un conto in sospeso…„

"?„

"come farà Potter a diventare tuo eguale se non cerchi di ucciderlo? E poi Harry non è Harry Potter senza la sua famosa cicatrice…„

"bene, addio vecchio Voldemort„

"buona fortuna nuovo Voldemort„ e dicendo ciò il vecchio Voldemort scomparve lasciando il più giovane, ancora ghignante, a fissare la sedia davanti a lui vuota.

Voldemort riapparve in una graziosa camera da letto illuminata dalla tenera luna. La stanza era arredata solo da un vecchio armadio, uno specchio e un tavolino dove erano appoggiati varie bottigliette, del talco, pannoloni e tutine.

Nel centro della stanza stava in bella mostra una culla bianca e dentro dormiva un fagottino tenero tenero, con i capelli color ala di corvo (come i suoi ricordò amaramente voldemort) che gli cadevano sugli occhietti ora chiusi ma che celavano due smeraldi. Dormiva profondamente nel suo bel lettino. Si sentiva sicuro.

"ciao Harry„ sussurrò Voldemort mentre un sorriso si spandeva nel suo viso "una volta mi dicesti che se le cose fossero andate diversamente tu ti saresti unito a me…saresti stato con me…fallo Harry, fallo ora che ti do l'opportunità…rimani con me„

E come se Harry avesse sentito le sue parole aprì gli occhi e iniziò a osservare Voldemort, per poi sorridergli calorosamente. Voldemort pensava che sarebbe scoppiato a piangere dopo aver visto la sua orrenda faccia invece alzò le manine, voleva essere preso in braccio. Voldemort sorrise amaro e prese il bimbo fra le sue braccia cullandolo e tenendolo stretto alla sua cassa.

"shhhh…notte mio piccolo principe…sogni d'oro„

Lo cullò dolcemente finché Harry non ricadde addormentato. Lo baciò sulla fronte e mormorò un addio rimettendolo nella culla. Poi tirò fuori la sua bacchetta e la puntò sulla fronte del ragazzo.

"tieni Harry, diventa più forte di quello che potrai mai essere, diventa degno di essere mio eguale"

Mormorò l'incantesimo e un raggio blu uscì dalla bacchetta per colpire il bambino, che non si svegliò, né urlò né pianse.

Voldemort aveva trasferito i suoi poteri e le sue capacità a Harry, come era successo quando aveva cercato di ucciderlo e come allora Harry aveva come segno solo una strana cicatrice a forma di saetta.

Un orologio nel soggiorno dei Potter suonò la mezzanotte, il tempo di Voldemort era finito e si disciolse nel nulla mentre osservava ancora la culla con in mente quegli occhi verdi come una foresta che aveva imparato ad amare

"a presto Harry Potter„ fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire prima che si disciolse nel nulla.

Harry si girò dall'altra parte e continuò a dormire beato, mentre un sorriso involontario rallegrava il bel faccino del neonato.

La mattina dopo James entrò nella stanza di suo figlio, come era di routine mattutina, ma fu sorpreso di vedere a terra un mucchietto di ceneri e suo figlio che se ne stava tranquillo e beato sveglio nella sua culla. Veramente strano perché Harry non si era mai svegliato così presto la mattina. Mai nel suo giovane anno di età…in più stava cercando di parlare! James fu invaso da una gioia di tale portata che iniziò a piangere. Il suo Harry diceva 'aooo' forse ciao? Chissà forse gli era rimasto in mente!

Ma non era l'unica stranezza.

Infatti James Potter fu sconvolto quando si accorse che da una notte alla mattina successiva suo figlio portava una cicatrice sulla fronte dalla forma stranissima di una saetta! Come se l'aveva fatta? Non c'era nessuna traccia! Neanche una macchia di sangue! E se fosse stata fatta da una bacchetta? Sembrava proprio una cicatrice da bacchetta! Ma la bacchetta di chi? E perché?

James non trovò mai risposta a quella domanda.

E nessuno, a parte una singola persona ora scomparsa, avrebbe mai saputo per molti anni la verità…neanche Harry che da lì in poi continuò per tutta la vita a sognare due occhi rossi che lo cullavano dandogli la buona notte.

Quel sogno lo rassicurò a vita.

Ogni incubo spariva lasciando il posto a due occhi rossi…

Ma un giorno, forse, le cose sarebbero cambiate e la verità sarebbe venuta a galla.

R&R please…!

Aryn Riddle


	2. sedici anni dopo parte prima

Title: Brave

Subtitle: "…bisogna avere il coraggio di seguire i propri sentimenti…"

Author: Aryn Riddle

Categories: Harry Potter

Pairing: Voldemort/Harry

Disclaimer: i personaggi utilizzati in questa storia non sono miei, ma appartengono a Joanne Kathleen Rowling e a tutti coloro che hanno i diritti sui libri, film e gadget di "Harry Potter". Vorrei precisare però che alcuni personaggi di questa storia sono miei, frutto della mia immaginazione, così me ne prendo il merito. Per il resto mi limito a trascrivere una piccola fantasia che la mia mente a partorito sulle affascinanti avventure di Harry Potter, quindi questa storia non è a scopo di lucro.

Avvertimenti: AU, ooc molto forte per alcuni personaggi lieve per altri, ci sono 'parole non consone' (per chi non sopporta gli insulti o le parolacce non legga), scene molto NC-17 (che saranno prontamente annunciate) anche 18,19 forse anche 20, yaoi! (boyXboy, ragazzo con ragazzo a chi non piace non legga per l'amor di Dio!)

Note: Non ci saranno scene sadiche o di violenza e tutti i rapporti in cui i personaggi potranno incappare saranno consensuali…non preoccupatevi non uscirà fuori da un angolo uno stupratore nelle sembianze di Harry Potter (uno a caso) pronto a fare strage di minori!

Indice per tutti i capitoli:

"parlato„

'_serpentese'_

**pensieri**

/Qualche Parola/

Spero che prima o poi qualcuno legga anche qui la mia storia e commenti…çç

Ci sono solo io qui italianaaaa?

Ora capisco che cosa prova la particella dell'acqua Lete a starsene tutta sola lì…çç

Chapter 1:

"sedici anni dopo –parte prima-"

POV: Harry

Ecco finalmente aveva il boccino d'oro in mano.

Era così bello, tutto d'orato e scintillante alla luce lunare.

Volava con la sua bellissima scopa nera, ricamata d'argento (una Nicky 2001: più veloce del tempo), nel limpido cielo stellato e sentiva chiaramente il leggero venticello fresco che gli accarezzava la pelle.

Si trovava nel campo da Quidditch di Hogwarts ed era felice come non lo era mai stato, fino a quando il suo sguardo non calò verso terra e lì vide che suo padre e sua madre lo stavano chiamando. Scese a terra, scavalcò la sua bellissima scopa e mostrò fiero il boccino a suo padre ma quest'ultimo sembrò arrabbiato e girò la testa dall'altra parte. Harry non capiva perché suo padre gli facesse questo. Non era orgoglioso di lui? Aveva il boccino! Ad un tratto si sentì girare da due grandi e forti mani e in meno che non si dica si ritrovò davanti alla brutta faccia del suo Professore di Pozioni: Severus Piton. Questo iniziò a urlare e mostrava nella sua mano destra un calderone.

"Potter! Perché hai messo il coniglio nel calderone?„

"ma signore si sentiva solo e Silente mi aveva detto che i Weasley arriveranno presto! „ controbatté Harry convinto che quello che dicesse avesse senso.

Poi Piton continuò a sbraitare e anche James e Lily Potter ora si stavano arrabbiando con Harry

**Ma perché? Perché siete arrabbiati con me? **

Urlava Harry ma nessuno sembrava ascoltarlo, così iniziò a piangere, piangere e piangere disperato, fino a quando tutto diventò nero. Lui si sedette su quello che ipotizzò essere un pavimento e abbracciò le sue gambe che erano appoggiate al petto, incastrando la sua testa tra le ginocchia per non far vedere le sue lacrime che scendevano copiose dai suoi bellissimi occhi. D'un tratto si sentì abbracciare da dietro e una voce gli sussurrava all'orecchio: va tutto bene.

E lui immediatamente smise di piangere perché si sentiva sicuro e protetto in quell'abbraccio.

Dopo quelli che sembravano anni Harry decise di girarsi e si perse in due rubini

"non te ne andare…„ sussurrò agli occhi.

"Harry?...Harry?...HARRY! Insomma Harry sono le 8.00 di mattina! Ti vuoi svegliare si o no? „

Altra mattinata in Grimmauld Place numero dodici.

Lily Potter cercava, come ogni mattina, di svegliare suo figlio Harry ma questo non poteva avvenire con una semplice chiamata…no! Harry non si svegliava tanto facilmente, così Lily doveva chiamarlo più di due volte, tirare le tende via dalla finestra in modo che suo figlio fosse disturbato dalla luce, aprire la finestra in modo che si congelasse, tirargli via le coperte (e questo richiedeva un esercito) per levargli ogni via di scampo e se proprio non bastava c'era sempre il secchio d'acqua…

"oh Harry ogni giorno la stessa storia?„

"mhhhh„ si limitò a mormorare Harry in risposta a sua madre.

"dai alzati! Neville è già a fare colazione e sono arrivati stamattina di buon ora anche i Weasley e i Granger! „

disse Lily al settimo cielo, ma suo figlio non era della stessa opinione..

"oh Dio! Cosa ho fatto di male per meritare questo? „

Sua madre lo fulminò con lo sguardo così Harry aggiunse velocemente un: Ok Ok mi sto muovendo e sparì in bagno mentre sua madre iniziò a rifare il letto.

La camera in cui dormiva Harry era molto carina.

Era la meglio di tutta la casa, aveva una grossa finestra e anche un balconcino che illuminava per bene l'intera stanza. Era collegata a un piccolo bagnetto grazie una piccola porta di legno e Harry aveva fatto di tutto per renderla accogliente anche con solo un armadio, una sedia, una scrivania e una libreria per i suoi libri.

Harry adorava leggere e imparare, infatti era il più bravo del suo anno e da quest'anno sarebbe diventato anche Caposcuola! Non vedeva l'ora di tornare ad Hogwarts solo per entrare nella bella biblioteca della scuola e imparare nuovi incantesimi…soprattutto quelli…come si possono definire? Quelli 'un po' più scuri', così li definiva lui, naturalmente nel reparto proibito. I suoi non sapevano della 'magica attrazione' che aveva Harry per L'Oscurità e di certo non sapevano di tutti i libri oscuri che aveva comprato e ora custodiva gelosamente.

Harry adorava Hogwarts, la considerava la sua casa soprattutto ora che si era trasferito dalla sua bella casetta e doveva abitare nella vecchia casa del suo padrino. Anche se più che una casa sembrava un condominio visto che vivevano lì lui e i suoi genitori, i suoi padrini Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, i Paciok (Neville e sua nonna) i Weasley e i Granger (quest'ultimi fortunatamente solo quando mancava un mesetto all'inizio delle lezioni a Hogwarts) e qualche membro dell'Ordine della fenice che ogni tanto restava dopo le riunioni.

Oh si!

Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato ormai regnava sul mondo dei maghi, che tremava di fronte a lui e i suoi genitori cercavano di contrastarlo.

Lily e James insieme a Remus, Sirius, i Granger e i Weasley facevano parte di un ordine speciale creato da un certo Albus Silente il quale è l'unico mago che voi-sapete-chi abbia mai temuto…o era quello che si diceva fino a qualche mese fa…ora sembrava che Voldemort ( come davvero si chiamava colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato e così lo chiamava anche Harry che aveva una profonda e segretissima ammirazione per lui che Lily avrebbe considerato perversa) avesse perso il timore di Silente…

Comunque Silente si occupava del suo pupillo: Neville…il salvatore del mondo…patetico per Harry che pensava sempre più spesso che Voldemort avesse più probabilità di morire dissanguato dopo essersi punto con una forchetta che quelle di essere ucciso da Neville che era un incompetente di prima categoria. Smemorato, tragico e incapace visto che se non dava fuoco a qualcosa per due secondi era un record!

Ma era un Grifondoro!

Oh! Harry si ricordava benissimo il suo primo anno a Hogwarts quando il cappello parlante l'aveva spedito dai Serpeverde e ricordava ancora meglio la faccia disgustata dei suoi genitori quando lo seppero! Ma di certo quella repulsione venne battuta quando videro Harry portare alla vittoria i Serpeverde nel torneo di Quidditch (Serpeverde contro Grifondoro, Harry vinse acchiappando il boccino d'oro) ma neanche quelle espressioni tennero testa alla disastrosa conoscenza che fecero i Potter del miglior amico di Harry: Draco Malfoy! Figlio di Lucius Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy! Uno dei preferiti di voi-sapete-chi! Che fosse un Mangiamorte lo sapevano anche i postini babbani ma non avevano prove, così tenne sempre la sua bella e rispettata poltrona nelle file alte del ministero aiutando segretamente il suo 'padrone'.

Si la faccia disgustata e arrabbiata di James e Lily, a parer di Harry, all'incontro con Draco supera alla lunga tutte le altre anche se la battaglia è dura perché ci fu anche la mitica scenata della bacchetta! Quando a 11 anni Harry andò a comprare la sua meravigliosa bacchetta non si sarebbe mai aspettato che gli capitasse la bacchetta sorella di Voldemort! Suo padre dopo quel giorno cadde in un profondo coma, riducendosi a rimanere su una poltrona con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto per una settimana mentre sua madre si limitò a svenire.

Certo, i Potter amavano loro figlio Harry, più della loro stessa vita, ma non potevano frenare i loro sentimenti!

Harry si era sempre chiesto perché tutte quelle coincidenze con Voldemort…ma ancor di più perché i suoi se la prendessero COSI' e CON LUI! Che centrava lui se la bacchetta voleva lui come proprietario? E perché se la dovevano prendere se Draco era suo amico?

"ah Harry?„

"che c'è?„ chiese scocciato uscendo dal bagno.

"non te ne andare…„ cercò di imitarlo la madre

"eh?„ chiese sbalordito Harry senza capire.

"quando sono entrata per svegliarti hai sussurrato: non te ne andare…„ rispose semplicemente la madre "chi sognavi una bella ragazzina?eh? dai dimmi chi è? Chi è che ti fa battere il cuore?„

Harry rimase spiazzato per qualche secondo, poi arrossi furiosamente ricordando il sogno.

"n-no! Ma che dici mamma?„

"oh! È vero! Sei diventato tutto rosso! Dai dimmi chi è! Su sono tua madre!„

"MAMMA!„

"ok, ok…quanto sei timido„ concluse Lily facendo un occhiolino a suo figlio mentre usciva dalla stanza.

"ma guarda tu…„

**Comunque…magari lo sapessi anche io…però non era una donna! Forse sono malato…sempre con questi sogni, magari mi ricoverano al San Mungo come malato mentale!**

Sospirò profondamente e si diresse verso l'armadio.

Tirò fuori un paio di pantaloni neri leggermente attillati sopra i quali incrociò due cinte di cuoio nero con ricami d'argento e fibbia dello stesso colore, mentre sopra indossò una maglietta nera molto attillata a maniche corte che delineava il suo bel fisico sviluppato dagli allenamenti di Quidditch.

Adorava quella maglia perché semplicemente sua madre l'odiava…era troppo: indecente, per un ragazzo rispettabile.

Harry si faceva sempre gli addominali dalle risate a forza di osservare come la madre lo squadrava ogni qual volta portasse quella maglietta, soprattutto quando stavano in giro e le persone si intrattenevano a flirtare con lui, se erano donne le inceneriva con lo sguardo trascinandolo via dalle loro grinfie, se erano uomini beh la reazione era la stessa tranne che forse ringhiava anche un: è un bambino! come un cane a cui si sta togliendo la cena.

Certo, ormai tutti lo sapevano che sua madre non sarebbe morta felice finché Harry non avesse sposato Hermione Granger o Ginny Weasley o quella sua insopportabile compagna di casata: Grace Ishatar.

Inutile dire che lui le odiava tutte!

Finora nei suoi soli 17 anni di vita Harry aveva avuto solo una ragazza ma la cosa non durò che qualche settimana poi la lasciò, si era già stufato di avere una ragazza e sentiva che non era la sua strada…

Infatti era da un po' che Harry credeva di essere gay.

Si gay.

Era più attratto dai suoi compagni maschili che dalle ragazze.

Questo segreto lo tormentava anche perché non ne era sicuro.

Harry era un bel ragazzo e aveva la straordinaria dote di affascinare le persone. Un po' era merito del suo bell'aspetto da ragazzino, non tanto alto, corpo scolpito, pelle leggermente abbronzata, due occhi meravigliosi color verde smeraldo, le labbra carnose e rosse…un po' per il suo fare misterioso ed elegante che proprio si opponeva a quello dei suoi genitori.

Ormai erano passati tre quarti d'ora e le bussate alla porta da parte di sua madre si erano fatte più insistenti…ora non aveva più scuse sarebbe dovuto scendere e fare colazione con tutti loro e poi le 'affascinanti lezioni di Silente & Co.' Per preparare il salvatore del mondo e il suo esercito (guarda caso formato da Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred e George Weasley e Hermione Granger) a combattere contro Voldemort.

**Come se sacrificassi mai la mia vita per Neville o qualche altro deficiente! Voglio poter decidere della mia vita e sul mio futuro! **

**Non possono decidere loro da che parte devo combattere…a parte che io non ho ancora capito perché ce l'hanno tanto con il regime di Voldemort…insomma ok ce l'ha con i babbani e i 'mezzosangue'…beh per i babbani ha ragione…insomma basta guardarsi intorno! I babbani hanno paura di noi e noi, appena vedono un mago lo considerano come una minaccia da eliminare e noi dobbiamo preoccuparci di loro? Cosa ne ricaveremo? Basti pensare ai miei zii, i Dursley! Voldemort ha ragione! i maghi con i maghi e i babbani con i babbani. **

**Se i miei mi sentissero mi ammazzerebbero all'istante…ma non ci posso fare niente io la penso così! È così sbagliato credere in ciò che si crede e seguire ciò che il cuore ti detta? Boh… **

**Beh l'unica cosa su cui non sono d'accordo è che voldemort si basa troppo sulle 'classi' cioè è anche vero che ci sono dei babbani magnifici mentre alcuni maghi 'purosangue'…meglio non pensarci.**

**Chissà che cosa penseranno i miei se mi sentissero! **

**Per fortuna che ho imparato occlumanzia, è grazie a questa straordinaria tecnica che riesco a sbarrare la mia mente da 'persone non desiderate' che è un bel modo di definire i miei e quel preside da strapazzo di Silente, che chissà perché ogni volta che succede qualcosa da la colpa a me! Anche la Legilimanzia è stata, ed è, molto utile per quel che i babbani definiscono 'lettura del pensiero'. **

**Molto molto utili entrambi. **

**E sono bastati solo 2 mesi! Da solo! Leggendolo su un libro trovato in biblioteca! Sono un grande!**

"HARRY INSOMMA SCENDI PER LA COLAZIONE? „

"SI MAMMA STO SCENDENDO! Che palle! „

Così, sospirando, Harry lasciò stare i suoi pensieri, aprì la porta della camera e scese pian piano le scale che portavano al primo piano dove si trovava la cucina. Appena sceso l'ultimo scalino si poteva già percepire il buon odore di pane tostato, uova, bacon ed altre squisitezze che invadeva l'aria e le allegre chiacchiere che provenivano dallo sportello davanti agli occhi di Harry.

Aprì la porta ed entro in una grande cucina piena di persone. Il rumore delle chiacchiere si triplicò aggiungendosi anche quello delle pentole su cui soffriggevano le uova.

Sua madre, la sig.ra Paciock e la sig.ra Weasley stavano cucinando davanti ai fornelli mentre riuniti intorno al grande tavolo di legno c'erano Sirius, James, Remus, Silente, la vicepreside di Hogwarts nonché membro dell'Ordine della Fenice Minerva McGranitt, gli Auror Nymphadora Tonks e Malocchio Moody anch'essi membri dell'Ordine, Neville, Hermione e i sig. Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George e il sig. Arthur Weasley.

"finalmente ti sei svegliato pigrone!„

" 'giorno anche a te Sirius„ ghignò divertito Harry, dando poi un buon giorno a tutti i presenti e ricevendo un mare di allegri: 'buon giorno a te Harry!'.

"Harry ti sei messo ancora quella maglietta! Perché non la butti via?„

"perché io l'adoro e tu la odi mamma„ rispose allegro.

"sei la fotocopia di tuo padre„ osservò divertito Remus mentre i maschi di casa Potter ghignavano nello stesso modo.

"e invece dovresti buttarla via, dai troppo nell'occhio con quella…attiri troppo l'attenzione degli sconosciuti…„

"oh suvvia Lily è un bel ragazzo lasciagli far girare la testa a qualche bella ragazza„

Se gli sguardi potessero incenerire Sirius ora sarebbe un mucchietto di cenere su una sedia dopo l'occhiataccia di Lily.

"Sirius non c'è da scherzare su questa storia! Ogni volta che esce con quella maledetta maglia qualche donnaccia o qualche pervertito gli si avvicina e di certo non hanNO BUONE INTENZIONI!„

Iniziò ad arrabbiarsi Lily cominciando ad alzare la voce.

"Dai mamma, perché devi pensare che ogni volta che indosso questa maglia magicamente compaia un cartello sopra di me con scritto: per favore violentatemi all'istante?„

Lily avrebbe voluto controbattere ma suo marito la fermò con un cenno della testa così tornò alle sue mansioni mentre Harry prese posto nella sedia vuota tra Neville e il suo padrino Sirius davanti a suo padre e iniziò a chiacchierare tranquillamente del più e del meno mentre imburrava un pezzo di pane tostato.

"così nascondemmo una delle nostre 'girandole ad esplosione multipla' nel cassetto di Gazza" stava raccontando George a James, Sirius e Remus

"e quando esplose dovevate vedere che casino! Gazza era paonazzo dalla rabbia!„ finì per conto del suo gemello Fred.

"gli sta bene!" esclamò Ron divertito

"ragazzi farò finta di non aver ascoltato„ sospirò Silente guadagnandosi una risata generale "dovete iniziare a lasciar perdere Gazza„ e fissò intensamente Fred e George che ora avevano uno sguardo da angioletto "e non mi riferisco solo a Fred e George…„ aggiunse fulminando Harry.

"perché silente che cosa ha fatto mio figlio?„ domandò divertito James guadagnandosi l'attenzione di tutti che aspettavano, curiosi, di sapere che cosa avesse fatto Harry visto che di solito si comportava come un 'secchione' e naturalmente aspettavano anche che gli venisse raccontata qualche altra storia sul povero Gazza che ormai si era guadagnato il titolo di giullare. Anche Lily si era girata per ascoltare le marachelle di suo figlio pronta a punirlo se ne avesse combinata una bella grossa…dopotutto lei odiava pulire quella casa e quale è la punizione migliore per un adolescente che pulire la propria casa?

"chissà perchè„ iniziò divertito Silente "il sig. Brian Adam Weaster, secondo anno Tassorosso, è terrorizzato da Harry…l'altra volta mi trovavo nel corridoio laterale al terzo piano quando vidi il sig. Weaster che si nascondeva dietro un'armatura…pensai che stesse architettando qualche scherzetto ed ero pronto a spaventarlo a morte…ehi perché mi guardate? anche io faccio scherzi! Comunque mi avvicinai e ad un tratto vidi il sig. Weaster coprirsi del tutto al passaggio di Harry…era terrorizzato! Tremava! Harry non fece in tempo a passare che schizzò fuori dall'armatura e scese di corsa le scale…ancora sento le urla dei quattro ragazzi su cui finì sopra per scappare da Harry, il bello, se così si può definire, è che avendo urtato i ragazzi perse l'equilibrio e cadde dalle scale su alcuni secchi appena appoggiati da Gazza…gli ci vollero tre giorni per pulire tutto…mi ricordo ancora che il povero Gazza era furioso, se avesse potuto si sarebbe mangiato personalmente il povero ragazzo. Ma che gli hai combinato a quel ragazzo?„

Tutti si girarono su di Harry che lottava faticosamente per mantenere un aria 'normale' combattendo una estenuante lotta contro il ghigno che minacciava di affiorare sul suo volto. Si ricordava bene di quel ragazzo! Lui e Draco l'avevano terrorizzato a morte poi l'avevano appeso per quattro ore sulla torre d'astronomia a testa in giù e l'avevano nascosto con un incantesimo d'invisibilità.

"io? Niente! Forse ha qualche problema…„

"allora anche la sig.na Hill, il sig. Mariano e il sig. Habbot hanno 'qualche problema'…e la lista non finisce qui…„

"forse„ rispose Harry perdendo la lotta contro il suo ghigno che ora faceva la sua bella mostra sul viso del giovane.

"per non parlare di tutte quelle stranezze che succedono ai professori e a Gazza…come per fare un esempio strane paludi che affiorano dal nulla, corridoi che diventano a senso unico da un minuto all'altro…aule nascoste, ritratti scomparsi, strani illusioni che terrorizzano da due anni il quarto corridoio…e poi ci sono le coincidenze! Oh questa è bella! Lezione di cura delle creature magiche: Hagrid aveva portato per far esercitare i ragazzi dei Suncilly, quei piccoli vermicelli stile serpente del tutto inoffensivi ma c'era un alunno, il sig. Gree che ne era terrorizzato! Beh non si sa come ma la notte stessa quei Suncilly finirono sul letto del sig. Gree che aveva avuto a cena una discussione con il sig. Malfoy…beh certo senza prove non si può fare niente anche se c'è gente che giurerebbe di aver visto Harry, il sig. Malfoy ed altri quattro ragazzi per i corridoi del castello„ Silente sorrideva divertito mentre osservava benevolo Harry che ribatté prontamente: sono un prefetto se sono in giro di notte è per controllare!

"oh! Per fortuna! Pensavo di avere un 'perfettino' come figlio! In qualcosa mi assomiglia!„ commentò al settimo cielo James

"James non lo istigare! Harry non diverrai come tuo padre! Se ti pesco io puoi star certo che questa casa rispecchierà per quanto sarà pulita„ disse Lily facendo finta di esser arrabbiata con suo figlio

"ed Harry ce ne vuole per pulire questa casa! Basta guardare la camera di Neville!„

"Ron ha ragione Harry„ disse fintamente seria Ginny "Grattastinchi (il gatto di Hermione) non ha fatto in tempo ad oltrepassare la soglia…è scomparso nel nulla„

"e visto che siamo in tema…rivoglio il mio gatto prima di cena!„

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere mentre il povero Neville si discolpava dalle accuse.

"ogni tanto si sentono anche qualche urla da quella stanza…„ disse con le lacrime agli occhi George

"..si…AIUTO! u-una volta uno mi si è anche attaccato alla gamba solo che l'armadio era più forte di me! „ continuò Fred battendo il pugno sul tavolo. Ormai piangeva anche lui dalle risate e appoggiava la testa sul braccio destro che era piegato sul tavolino.

"su su ora basta! Finite la colazione che le lezioni vi aspettano! „ disse Silente ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra "questa mattina imparerete a duellare con James, Sirius, Remus, Moody e Arthur, mentre io vi insegnerò due nuovi incantesimi per proteggervi mentre Tonks inizierà a insegnarvi i trucchi per travestirsi…bene allora mangiate in fretta! „

Tutti smisero di scherzare e finirono la propria colazione. Alcuni erano eccitatissimi per i nuovi incantesimi che Silente voleva loro imparare ma non Harry che ormai li conosceva tutti. Erano semplici incantesimi che anche un bambino di quattro anni poteva svolgere correttamente. Harry era molto ambizioso e ambiva ad avere un potere illimitato. Aveva cercato ovunque e ormai sapeva incantesimi di livello molto elevato sia 'oscuri' che dediti alla 'luce'.

La colazione finì presto e i ragazzi si trovarono tutti riuniti in soggiorno dove già i loro 'insegnanti' li stavano aspettando. Silente li divise in gruppi, per esercitarsi, e precisamente:

James avrebbe dovuto allenare Hermione

Remus si sarebbe occupato di Neville

Sirius di Harry

Moody di Fred e George

E infine Arthur si sarebbe occupato dei suoi due figli: Ginny e Ron.

Silente si accomodò in una delle poltrone accostate ai lati della stanza per osservare l'esercitazione ma non era l'unico infatti anche Tonks e le tre donne di casa iniziarono a vedere i progressi dei ragazzi visto che ormai le pulizie si erano concluse.

Il salone era stato limitato magicamente in modo che né la casa né tanto meno gli 'spettatori' potessero essere feriti o distrutti.

Al cenno di Silente un fascio di luci dai diversi colori invase l'intero soggiorno e si andarono a schiantare contro le magiche pareti invisibili che proteggevano la casa causando assordanti e fastidiosissimi rumori.

L'ordine era facile. Attacco e difesa.

George e Fred mandarono un duplice attacco a Moody che scivolando di lato lo deviò facilmente e con due movimenti fulminei della bacchetta pietrificò entrambi i gemelli, anche Ron e Ginny avevano in mente un piano per colpire il loro padre ma qualcosa non andò per il verso giusto perché, non si sa come ma, Ginny invece di colpire suo padre colpì con un 'animo deficio' suo fratello Ron che non fece in tempo a fare nulla perché cadde svenuto a terra mentre lei fu colpita da un raggio dorato che proveniva dalla bacchetta di Neville e andò a sbattere contro James (che stava mettendo a dura prova la povera Hermione ma lei se la cavava alla grande) che oscillando per via della collisione con Ginny colpì con l'incanto Confundus Harry invece che Hermione. Quest'ultmo per difendersi si spostò a sinistra dove giaceva inerte il corpo di Ron e cadde rovinosamente a terra trascinandosi dietro anche il suo padrino Sirius poiché durante la caduta aveva afferrato la prima cosa che potesse sostenerlo. Evidentemente aveva fatto male i conti perché il braccio di Sirius non contribuì per niente a frenare la caduta.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!„

La voce di Silente rimbombava ovunque, o forse era la terribile emicrania che ormai avevano tutti che la fece risuonare tale. Tutti si fermarono, chi più o meno storditi e iniziarono a riprendersi dalla disastrosa lezione.

"Albus, la stanza è troppo piccola per una esercitazione„ osservò la professoressa McGranitt

"e i ragazzi troppo 'poco esperti'„ osservò Lupin

"poco esperti Remus? L'unica probabilità che tutt'ora abbiamo è che durante la battaglia con Voldemort qualcuno gli cada sopra e lo stenda!...e basta tremare al nome! Ci farà fuori tutti o noi faremo fuori lui quindi è come uno di famiglia! Chiamiamolo con il suo nome!„ disse Sirius aiutando Harry ad alsarsi.

Silente sospirò e diede a tutti cinque minuti di pausa…le cose non stavano andando bene. Affatto.

La speranza del mondo era in questi ragazzi e il tempo ormai era agli sgoccioli.

Chissà quando Voldemort avrebbe attaccato ancora, ultimamente i suoi attacchi erano molto più frequenti e l'Ordine non era preparato. Ancora.

Ma la speranza non è l'ultima a morire?

beh per adesso quella era l'unica frase che spingeva tutti a non unirsi a Voldemort…

Che ne pensate?

Si accettano recensioni!

R&R…please!

Aryn Riddle


End file.
